The Not So Amazing SpiderMan Vol: I
by Eclipse101
Summary: The story of Cole Carlson. A SpiderManholic, spideys biggest fan, the webhead encyclopedia. But when he decides he's going to swing around Chicago and mimic his idol..has he lost his mind, or is he going to end up with Chicagos fate in his hands?
1. Burn

Chapter One  
Burn

_'The nefarious Doctor Octopus has captured a poor old woman after holding up a bank only minutes before. Spider-Man, the only thing that has been able to stand up to this threat is no where to be found. New Yorker's are crowding around the scene, trying to get a glimpse at the two_

_Now some background for those that just are joining us...HOLY SH- SMOKES! Spider-Man has seemingly came out of nowhere to man-handle Doctor Octopus! This could be the feed of the century, and we got it! Stay tuned to Channel 5 Action News for some more shocking footage!'_

"Go get'm Spidey..." The lights flicked on in the small apartment as a shadowy figure entered the room. He had a grizzly moustache growing around his face like he had tried to shave but it hadn't gone over to well. His hair was very messy and slicked back, but no matter how old he looked his eyes could remind you very quickly what his true age was. His eye's were dark green and were always shining mysteriously, as if he were playing a large joke on everyone that he talked too. The young man was 21 years old, and his name was Cole Carlson.

He pulled off his black jacket and smiled as he looked over the interior of the bedroom. It wasn't much, but it worked for Cole perfectly fine. There was a small bed laid out against the wall with numerous Spider- Man poster's hanging above it. Cole idolized Spider-Man very much, and was always watching the news's on anything covering Spider-Man. Since Cole lived in Chicago he didn't get to watch Spider-Man live, but sometimes pondered the thought of moving to New York. He walked over to his phone and began to play new messages on the answering machine.

BEEP "Yo...Cole, its Luke, call me back man!"

BEEP "Cole, I didn't want to do this over the phone, but you've been so busy at your job and well...I think we should see other people." He could hear a soft sob on the line and sighed slightly. "I love you and I hope you'll be O.K."

BEEP "Luke again, seriously man! Call!"

BEEP "We need you down at the News Room now! It's about 7:00pm and we're going on at 8:30pm to cover the Spider-Man story in New York. GET OVER HERE!"

BEEP "End of final messages."

Cole pulled his eyes away from the startling images of Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus. Man, wouldn't that be great to see in person. He replayed the last message and hurried into his restroom, freshening up slightly before hurrying to his jet black Camry waiting for him outside. Cole had taken the job at the News Station after being recommended by his cinematography teacher, Professor Langford. Ever since then Cole had found himself spending most of his time at the news station, filming numerous reports of murder and robbery. Cole was a camera man, one of the best. He sometimes found himself gazing over old reports and wandering how the crime in Chicago had gotten so bad! He knew the cops tried, but sometimes even that wasn't enough.

Cole glanced at the time and his eyes widened. "Ten minutes!" He slammed down on the pedal only to find himself slamming on the brakes when he pulled up to a large traffic jam. "I'll never make it in time, unless." He put the car into reverse and sped backwards, narrowly missing a green beetle that had pulled up behind him.

"What the hell are yah doing!" The angry driver yelled, "Wait! It's Cole! I left a message on your machine, call me man!"

The driver was Luke Lancaster, Cole's closest friend from childhood. Luke yelled after him but Cole couldn't hear as he sped down different back streets, swerving this way and that. He finally came to a screeching halt in front of WGN Chicago with only moments to spare. Cole jumped out of his car and hurriedly ran into the large building.

The secretary at the front desk stopped him with a grin. "Johnny's been looking everywhere for you, we go on in five!" Cole stepped into the backroom and was greeted by grunts and sounds of disappointment.

"Who cares where he's been, he's here now!"

"Looking good, Cole,"

"Lucky you made it, Johnny said he wasn't going to let Tim film anymore after what happened last week."

The sight of the newsroom was still a sight to see: Different anchors wandering this way and that, lights flashing off and on as they were tested, different electrical wires hanging off of the strangest places. Then Cole saw her, Michelle Meadows. To Cole she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was an anchor woman for the station and always drawled in lots of viewers. Cole walked up to her and put on his best smile. After his harsh breakup over the answering machine he thought maybe he could try for Michelle.

"Michelle, hey." Cole said awkwardly. It had been a while since they'd spoken to each other and he wandered if she even knew his name.

"Hi...Cole is it?" Cole nodded and decided to get straight too the point.

"You're really great on TV...some people are saying Johnny might let you be lead anchor."

"That would be nice...but I don't know if I'm good enough."

"No sweat, your better then half the anchors we have now. I think you'd be great as lead anchor." Cole was as nervous as ever, and he didn't think Michelle was up to talk to him. But he kept on trudging on, being persistent as ever. There was no way he was going to give up.

"Would you like to go with me to a, uh, Cubs game this Saturday? There's going to be a great firework show afterwards."

Michelle looked into Cole's eyes, wandering if she should go. After a couple tense moments she nodded and her eyes lit up. "Could you pick me up around 5? And we can get a bite to eat before the game?"

Cole nodded, "That would be great!"

"Alright then, it's a date. I'll see you then."

Cole wandered past all of the smiling faces until he reached his designated spot behind a large video camera. Sometimes the attention he got was unreal, he was never mentioned on T.V. during the news, but was like a god at the station. There was only one backup for Cole, and that was Tim Meadows. Most people made fun of him and told him the only reason he was allowed at the station was because of his beautiful sister Michelle. He had messed up more then once behind the camera, once forgetting to switch on some important lens alterations, and the whole news broadcast had came out in blue. Johnny Jacobson, the man that had been mentioned to Cole several times as he walked through the news station was the owner of WGN. He ruled over the station with an iron fist.

"COLE! You nearly made me pop a vein! I swear, you're gonna be the death of me boy!" Johnny's voice thundered from behind Cole. "Keep up the great feeds and I might let you go on location. That's when you start to make the big bucks."

"I appreciate it Johnny," Cole said with a grin. He had begun switching on different gadgets on the camera and nodded after he was positive that everything was set just right.

Everything seemed just right for Cole at the moment, but trouble was brewing in a small office located inside the WGN building. Tim set inside the room, all the lights were off. He had a black bandana around his face and had his eyes closed. Smoke fluttered around the room, engulfing him in smoke. Tim had red hair spiked straight up, and he was well built...looking like he had only worked out a couple times in his lifetime.

The smoke in the air wasn't just any normal fumes. Tim was smoking illegal chemicals that he had bought from Oscorp, a small factory stationed in New York. Oscorp was owned by Norman Osborn, one of the richest and most influential people in New York.

"Now it's time to pay, soon enough I won't be a second hand camera man for WGN, I'll be the boss. And I'll make sure that Cole Carlson never sees a camera in this station again."

The door was flung open and two security guards ran into the room. "We thought there was a fire -- What the hell? Are you smoking!" The officer yelled as he pulled out a black handgun. "Put your hands up."

Tim shook his head as he stood, "Really? You think I'd come peacefully?" WOOSH! A large flame erupted in front of the guards, lighting up the doorway. "Stay back! I don't want to hurt anyone...except...him." The guards ran off quickly as Tim began to advance forward. He walked through the flames as if it was nothing, they licked his arms and legs but no burns were apparent.

Everywhere he went flames followed, people scattered and screamed but Tim could barely hear over his own muttering. Tim was only a flight of stairs away from the main news room where the lead anchors would go on in moments to cover the Spider-Man story. He walked down the stairs as four police men ran up the stairs, each holding a gun.

"Don't make a move, freak!"

Tim's expression turned into a freakish scowl. "Freak...? How dare you! I am no freak! I am revolution!" Flames spurted out of Tim's hand engulfing the officers. He hadn't meant to send such a fiery blast but he couldn't control himself. Anger had taken him over. "Now for the one person that's standing in my way...COLE!"

The news report had just gone on the air and Cole did everything naturally, zooming in at the right times and so on. Michelle had happened to be going on the air and Cole grinned at her, giving her the thumbs up as all attention turned to her. Then an unexpected twist came from nowhere. Flames erupted all around the news broadcast and Michelle screamed loudly. She caught herself quickly and yelled into the camera. "There is an emergency at the station and we will return to you shortly- AIIIEE!"

Cole didn't mind switching the camera off and let it sit poised as he tried to find the cause of the fire. Then he saw the sinister figure. "Tim?" He breathed silently. It couldn't be...he had only spoken to Tim once or twice but knew he wouldn't do something like this. He could see the messy green hair, the blood red jacket, and the black baggy jeans. But he still couldn't believe his eyes.

Tim's eyes scanned the room until they fell upon Cole. He let out a yell as he thrust his hand forward. A power surge of fire flew out towards him and he had to do a flip to get away form the wreckage. BOOM! The camera erupted in front of him. More screams came from nowhere as the camera made the fire spread even more. 'I guess taking gymnastics for five years paid off.' Cole thought to himself as he sprinted over to Michelle. He had a feeling that Tim was after him, but he wouldn't dare pull anything near his sister...would he?

"Michelle! God, are you O.K.?" Cole yelled over the flames.

"I'll be fine. But you have to get out of here! He's after you, he's been telling me about you and how he'd get you someday. I never thought his threats were real. Don't take it from me...RUN!"

Cole looked up, Michelle's severe warning still running through his head. He could hear the screams of innocent workers, the burst of flames from every corner, all because of him. 'I have to fight him; I can't let him get away with this. If someone dies...I'll feel responsible.' Cole thought to himself as he heard Tim's yell.

"Cole Carlson!" He yelled as he held up Johnny Jacobson's secretary up with one hand by the neck. "Come out...or the girl gets a nice black burn to match her dress."

"Let her go," Cole said as he stood up from behind the desk he was hiding under. "You want to fight me...here I am!"

Tim turned, his eyes had become an eerie red color and his stare almost froze Cole. He had got himself out of some strange situations before, but he felt like there would be no way to escape Tim. "I don't want a fight Cole...I want to rip you apart!"

Tim's signature hand thrust sent another burst of flames straight at Cole. He dived down against the ground and could feel the warmth of the blast over his head. He stole a glance upward at him and saw that he was still holding the girl. Cole stood and began to run straight for Tim. "I said...let...her...go!" He yelled as he joined his fists together and swung around. The blow knocked Tim backwards, and Cole had moved so quickly that Tim hadn't had enough time to send another set of flames at him. The girl fell to the ground and Cole swept her up suddenly. He held her over his shoulder and began to run across the news room to get her too safety when he felt a warm sensation around his ankles. He glanced down and saw a small red rope around his ankles. He dropped the girl.

"Get to safety!" She nodded and ran off as Cole turned to face his dreadful enemy. Tim moved his hands in a circular motion causing a circle of fire to appear around them.

"No where to run now Cole...not even you can escape my little trap."

Cole thought for a moment about all his possible moves before receding upon an old technique used by Spider-Man. Piss the bad guy off by saying a whole bunch of corny jokes.

"Why would you do this? You're pretty hot right now, you're on fire!"

And that was just enough to push Tim over the limit. He let out a startling yell as he began to shoot fire balls straight for Cole but he was to fast. He dodged a few of the firey blasts but one caught him on his side burning his shirt off. Cole regained composure and stood to face his enemy.

"Your really boring me here tough guy." Cole said with a laugh, trying to sound like he was on top of things.

"I'm just getting started, bub."

"What are you know? Wolverine?"

"SHUTUP, SHUTUP, SHUTUP!" Tim yelled in fury as his whole body lit up with fire.

"Covering up your looks won't help much, ugly."

"AGH!" He yelled as he charged straight for Cole. This is what he had hoped for. A large piece of sheet metal lay next to Cole that had been hidden from Tim's view, he picked it up just as Tim approached and slammed it down as hard as he could right on his head. Tim collapsed in a heap of fire. Michelle yelled out slightly, an officer stepped forward, and several firemen appeared consistently to put out the remaining fire. Cole looked to Michelle and frowned. "I'm so sorry..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Michelle interrupted him. "You're a hero! You saved us!" She said as she clung to him. He smiled and put his arm around her. Was this really love?

It was a short time later after the firemen had put out the fire and everyone was safe. Cole had been wrapped up in a towel and gave same oxygen after his long battle in the smoke. He had just finished being questioned by a police officer and was sitting absently, thinking about the incident.

A large burly man approached him, he had on a cop uniform but he looked more casual then the others. "That was pretty heroic of you, risking your ass to save all those people. I wouldn't recommend next time though, hero. Everybody wants to be recognized, get there thirty seconds of fame." He said with a laugh. "If you ask me, anyone stupid enough to risk there lives like that for some airtime…deserves to burn with the rest of the station."

The cop planted his foot on the cord that was hooked to the oxygen tank, sending a spurt of it into Cole's mouth. Cole sputtered and coughed weakly, lowering his head to his knees. When he looked up the large man was gone. Another officer rushed over and helped unhook the tank, helping Cole breathe regularly again.

"Thanks" Said Cole, his voice was there, but his mind was somewhere else. He had taken what the officer said to heart. An idea that would change Chicago forever was brewing inside of him.

Stay with me True Believer! You won't believe the surprises I have in store for Cole next chapter! The next chapter is filled with so much excitement giving you even the slightest detail would be unethical! I can only tell you one thing...don't miss chapter two in this great saga!


	2. Learning Curve

Chapter Two

Mystical Illusions

'_Now for more on the story we alerted you on earlier. WGN Chicago was reportedly burnt down only hours ago. We have Michael Sanders on the scene, Michael, what's going on down there.'_

_'Well it's hard to say right now, but from interviewing most of the staff this is the conclusion I came to. A mutant attacked the building and was courageously fought off by a camera man at the station. The mutant, still unnamed at the moment, took one hostage. But it seems she was taken back to safety by this so called hero. The man kept the situation under control and saved many people's lives. It looks to me that Chicago might have there own little hero to look up to. God knows we need it…' _

Cole sat in a local sports bar a good ten blocks away from WGN. He usually came there to blow off some steam, but the main thought on his mind was what would happen to him after WGN burned down? He was officially unemployed and would have to find another job…quickly. The rent bill had begun to stack up and if he didn't come up with the dough he might lose his home. It was a good couple minutes before Cole realized that this wouldn't be the best place to 'think'. Drunks littered the tables, girls in short skirts and tight white T-Shirts kept staring at him, and pool balls clanked loudly as large brooding men played at the other end of the bar.

Cole sat silently as he gazed up at the news every couple minutes. He kept drinking lightly on his beer, but made sure he didn't gulp down to much. He didn't have enough money to buy another one. A shady figure approached him; he had a black leather jacket around him and wore blood red pants. The man was slightly stocky and had a large mustache that covered most of his face like a mask.

"Can I help you, sir?" Cole said politely as he turned to face the large man.

"No, no, I was just curious because you looked familiar and I thought I'd get a closer look at you."

Cole raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment. "I look familiar?"

"Yah, you're that camera man from WGN! You saved all those people!" The fat man looked suspicious and Cole wandered if he should continue the conversation. "Well, are you?" The man asked again.

Cole chuckled at the mention of his act. And nodded, "Yah that was me, but it was no big deal." Cole said as he began to drink a long swig from his beer. Cole finished off the beer and a distraught look covered his face.

"What's wrong?" The large man said with a greedy smile.

"It's just…I'm out of money, I don't really have a job right now, and…I've got this date on Saturday and I don't know if I'll be able to afford it." Cole looked at the ground, almost embarrassed at himself for telling the man he didn't even know.

"Get this man another drink!" The large man boomed so suddenly that Cole jumped slightly. The bartender rushed over and supplied Cole with a drink and smirked. Cole gave him a strange look and began to drink the beer.

"You didn't have to do that." Cole said after he drank most of the beer down.

"I felt bad for yah," The man said with a grin.

"I don't even believe I know your name." Cole said as he began to drink once again.

"My name…is of none importance. And I…uh…must be going." The man rushed out of the door quickly without even a look back to Cole.

"What was that?" Cole said as he drank the rest of his beer and decided it was time to get back to his home.

Cole stood up and walked out of the door. He had only had two drinks but was still feeling queasy. The streets were dark and most of the overhead lights had been shutoff due to its cracked glass. He ran a hand over his brow and was beginning to sweat profusely. He looked around and couldn't see much, darkness blocked his view from anything else.

"What's…happening to…me?" He kept walking; he felt like he had lead in his leg's and knew if he didn't stop walking soon he would collapse. He heard footsteps in front of him and stopped. The pain in his legs began to ease…but not much.

"Who's…who's there?" Cole croaked out. Silence was his only reply. He knelt down slightly as his legs began to give out. He heard trash can topple to the ground in the ally closest to him and he looked ahead. His eyes began to burn and he couldn't muster the strength to move. Darkness flooded over him as he drifted off…

"AHHH!" Cole bolted up into the air and looked around cautiously. He was laid out in nothing but his black boxers and a white T-Shirt. "Where am I?" his head was throbbing and he didn't feel like keeping his eyes opened much longer. Before he did anything else he decided he might as well look around and survey his surroundings. The room was lit faintly by a lantern in the corner, the bed he was on looked like one of the only objects in the room. Besides that the room was completely empty, except for the bed and lantern of course.

"Don't move," A voice called from the other room. Cole strained his ears, trying to figure out if the voice was recognizable. He waited a moment until the man had walked into the room. He was wearing a long white lab jacket and black pants. He was clean cut for the most part, and had a small goatee.

"I don't believe you know me," He said extending his hand. "My names Mark Letterman, and trust me you'll be just fine."

Cole kept the mystifying look on his face. Not really knowing what to say so Mark continued for him.

"I know this might sound crazy. But that guy at the bar, that bought you a drink…was trying to kill you. We're lucky I got to you first. The man at the bar, his name was Sam. His last name I'm still unsure of. But Sam was working for a man nicknamed the Mysti. No one knows his real name but I believe-"

Cole waved one hand in the air to stop Mark from talking anymore. "The Mysti? Why does he want me dead?"

"Silence…I will explain everything to you in time." Mark cleared his throat and carried on. "Mysti is a mutant, one of the most powerful in the world. He has one power that will help him ultimately in the times to come." Cole tensed up…waiting for this awesome power to be announced. "Mysti can see years into the future. He saw into the future and knows the threat that you will become. He wants you dead before the thought even comes into your head. But we have the upper hand now…you already know what you're supposed to do right?"

Cole closed his eyes and lay back slightly. "I…It's hard to tell. I mean, this is some heavy stuff. I think that-"

Mark Letterman stuck his hand and waved it to silence Cole. "You know what you need to do, and that's all that matters. But remember, Mysti's gang will be coming for you. He'll find out we talked…he'll see the future change…He'll want you dead more then ever now. You can't let that happen, if you do, it will be the end."

"The end?"

"Think of Mysti's powers! What would stop him from taking over the world? He can foretell every move your about to make. He would be dominant…but somehow…you defeat him. But if his plan carries out, and his little gang members succeed…" Mark's voice trailed off as he sighed and looked to Cole with a look of satisfaction. "I believe you can do it."

Cole smiled uneasily and stood, searching the room with his eyes for the remainder of his clothes. "Thanks for all this." Cole said as he began to pull on his jeans.

"Don't thank me, please! Don't expect to speak with me until Mysti is defeated. I will probably go into hiding for the most part of the fight. If he finds out how much I told you I'll be killed quickly and silently. No one will probably even know."

Cole put on the rest of his clothes and laced up his shoes as a million thoughts began to run through his mind. '_Was my thought earlier back at the station the one that Mark was referring to? Or was it something else…and what if I didn't beat Mysti? He sounds like a pretty cunning foe.' _Cole didn't bother a second glance at Mark as he left the room and began into the dark Chicago night.

"I need this job!"

Cole sat in a large executive news office overlooking Chicago. It had been one night since his strange encounter with Mark and he was hoping to get the job here as camera man for a new news show CBS but the interview wasn't going over to well. Cole was everything that the producer _wasn't_ looking for. He wanted someone that could just lay back and not really say much, just be there to do his job. But Cole was all about talking with other workers, getting to know everyone, and be popular. But the producer didn't want to take any light off of the anchors.

"Well I don't need you!" The producer growled at Cole as he sat back in his chair. "I'll call if you something comes up. But don't get your hopes up."

Cole looked down to the nice black carpet, the red tile, and the gold lining the stairway. What would he do? If he didn't make some money fast he wouldn't be able to go on his date, and even worse, he'd lose his apartment. His mind raced with millions of thoughts, but all too stupid and time consuming to work.

"Someone help!" The yell came from many blocks away but that didn't stop Cole. He ducked into a dark ally and peeled off his outer clothes suddenly, leaving him not naked…but in a costume that struck fear and joy into anyone that saw it. He was bearing the costume of Spider-Man and was preparing to go into action.

Cole had gone right to work after his talk with Mark Letterman. He didn't have the strength of the real Spider-Man, but he had played football up until college and believed that would be an advantage. He also didn't have webs, but he had decided to improvise with small black ropes until he thought of something more substantial.

Some people laughed as he ran past, but Cole couldn't stay mad for long. If he had seen such an unworthy copy of Spider-Man's costume he would have laughed too. He wore skin tight red pants and a bright blue sweater. He had at least gone to one of his good friend's Luke for help. He didn't tell him what he was doing, but said he needed a black spider painted on his blue shirt. Luke, being the artist he was, agreed without a second thought to what Cole had in mind. The only non-foolish thing on his costume was the mask. It looked like the real Spider-Man mask and everything, Cole had won it in an auction on E-Bay.

"Don't move!" Cole yelled as he got to the place where he had heard the cry of help. A man with a black gun stood in front of a woman in her twenties.

"Spidah-Man?" The crook said breathlessly as he began to back up. "I thought yah fought up in New York! What are yah doin' here?"

Cole didn't bother saying anything as he threw the rope forward, it worked perfectly, wrapping around the crook's leg and causing him to fall to the ground. "It is you!"

Cole smiled as he walked over the girl. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" The girl shook her head and turned, running away as fast as possible. People began to walk up suddenly, looking over the situation.

"Spider-Man?"

"In Chicago?"

"Psssh…"

Cole pulled the ropes tightly around the crook before leaving the scene quickly. He threw a rope up into the air and it caught around the flag pole he had aimed for. He leaned back and used his momentum to propel him forward, over the cars and people on the sidewalk. People looked up dumbstruck at the awesome sight above them.

"Spider-Man!" A young child shouted as he raised his fist into the air. "You rock!"

Cole smiled down at his first 'fan' and began to soar ever higher. With the air in his face and all of his worries seemed to be back down on the ground. A trouble didn't follow Cole up into the skies. As he flew he felt like there wasn't a worry in the world. He felt as if he could take on the world…

Alright, you've set there one chapter full of action. Then you set through another chapter full of important dialogue. I promise you, next chapter will be full of powerful dialogue and great action. So don't miss next chapter when…MYSTI STRIKES!


End file.
